<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3:15 AM by potterheading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432640">3:15 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading'>potterheading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, But like blink and you miss it, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Late at Night, Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Romance, Studying, This is my first work, draco needs Sleep, harry is so in love, im nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which draco burns the midnight oil, and harry just wants to go back to bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarry26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3:15 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>harry’s eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the darkness of the room fairly quickly. by now, this was routine - the war had robbed him of his ability to stay asleep through the night, and he often found himself waking every few hours to piss, or grab a drink of water, or pace until he felt tired again. rubbing his eyes and yawning, harry sat up, shoving his feet into the soft bedroom slippers and shufflign towards the bathroom, smacking his mouth tiredly. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>on his return from the bathroom, harry glanced over to the other side of the bed, and was surprised to find it empty. another glance at the clock showed that it was 3:15 in the morning. harry rolled his eyes, yawning and stretching once more before pulling on a t-shirt and leaving the room. harry knows exactly where he’ll find his lover, and makes it to the study within moments. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>sure enough, falling asleep over a mountain of textbooks and parchment, is draco malfoy. there are open textbooks all around him, and a roll of parchment pinned beneath his elbows. a muggle-style pen hangs delicately from his fingers, and his forehead is pressed against the back of his hand, allowing him to doze lightly without completely collapsing forward. the bags under his eyes and the lines of stress in his forehead are evident, and his hair is rumpled in a manner that suggests he had run his hands through it in frustration a few times. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“draco?” harry eases into the room slowly, not wanting to scare his lover awake. draco blinks back into consciousness instantaneously, his hand immediately dropping to the paper and beginning to write again. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“harry?” draco says, his voice thick with exhaustion and a suppressed yawn. “what are you doing up?” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“i could ask you the same thing,” harry says, stopping before the huge desk.”come to bed, draco. it’s three thirty in the morning.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>draco doesn’t dignify this with a repsonse, instead frowning up at harry befor returning to his furious scribbling. after a moment, he pauses, fishing through one of the books that is open in front of him. it looks to be about 300 pages long, and identical to all of the other texts spread across the table, and harry is unsure how he is able to tell the difference between them. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“draco,” harry tries again. unsurprisingly, draco ignores him once again, stifling a yawn and blinking rapidly as he continues to skim through his book. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>harry shuffles to the other side of the desk, bracing himself against the back of draco’s chair and leaning over his shoulder. draco’s tight, neat script covered the page, although it visibly decreased in quality as the page went on - reverting to a loopy and haphazard scrawl near the bottom. harry shakes his head - as much as draco claims to disdain gryffindor house, his stubbornness can rival harry’s at times. he places his hands on his shoulder, rubbing in slow circles. draco relaxes into his touch, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as a content sigh slips from his lips.  </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“baby, you need to sleep.” harry urges once again. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“i don’t need to sleep, i need to pass. must i remind you that i have a very important exam in a week, for which i am grossly unprepared?” draco murmurs, punctuating the sentence with a yawn. “i just need to study for the next week, and then i’lll be ready.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>about a year ago, draco had sent off his application to britain’s most-exclusive potions mastery program, and had gotten called in for an interview within 2 weeks. since then, he had been working his ass off, spending most days locked away in his study, reading, or in his lab, brewing and experimenting. as his class got smaller, he began to study harder, desperate to stay at the top. next week, he would be taking the exam that would determine whether or not he was 90% done with the course, and allow him to begin working on his dissertation and experimental study.  </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>secretly, harry knew that draco would pass. the man was a potions genius, and his professor loved him dearly. the frequently went out for coffee together to discuss their lessons, wrote each other frequently, and she had even came over one night for dinner, and to meet her star student’s boyfriend. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“draco, you’re more than prepared,” draco scoffs, although he flushes in a way that shows harry that he appreciates the praise. “besides, if you come to bed now, i’ll help you study this week.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>an understanding passes between them, and draco squirms slightly under harry’s grip - a blush rising in his cheeks. harry had come home from work once, and found draco at the dining room table, revising and obviously struggling. he had offered to help, and they had started with flashcards and repetition, which had worked for a few minutes. and then harry had begun to kiss draco on the cheek every time he got something right. the session had ended with draco bent over the table, his elbow propped on either side of his textbook, panting and swearing loudly as harry thrusting wildly into him. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“harry,” draco bit back a tired smile - he really did love this man, “i appreciate it, really, but i need to actually learn this time.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“fine.” harry summons a chair from the corner and sinks into it, grabbing a random book off of the shelf. “i’ll just stay up with you.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>draco finally turns around at that, guilt flitting across his face. “you have work in the morning, harry, you need to sleep,” he says softly. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“so do you,” harry says, fixing draco with an even stare. when they had first gotten together, hermione had insisted that they would outlast everyone else out of sheer spite and stubbornness. she was probably right. “can’t sleep when you’re not there anyways.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>draco sighs, staring at harry for another moment before glancing back at his books. he worried his lip for a second, before nodding in defeat. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“okay, you win.” he surrendered, putting down his pen. “let’s go to sleep.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>harry smiles tiredly, standing and holding a hand out to draco, like a prince escorting his princess to the ball. draco takes his hand, mostly as a joke but also to support himself - he hadn’t stood in about 5 hours and he was sure he would collapse directly to the ground out of exhaustion within the next few minutes. with a wave of his hand, harry turns out the lights, and leads draco up the stairs, back to their room. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>as they walk slowly up the stairs, leaning into each other and yawning alternatively, draco grumbles to harry. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“you’re a manipulative shit,” he complains, despite his grip on harry’s hand. “and a hypocrite. when you were preparing for auror exams last year you sustained yourself entirely on coffee, muggle energy drinks, and pepper-up potions.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“and it was terrible,” harry reminds him. “i was miserable and practically brain dead. and i don’t want that for you.” draco chuckles lightly, so harry continues. “and you’re alot smarter than me. and a natural at potions. you’re going to get the highest score in your class whether you stay up all night revising or not.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>as they enter their bedroom, draco glances over at harry, though - whether it’s due to his exhaustion or the low light in the room - he can’t discern what it means. “you flatter me,” draco whispers, pulling harry close.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>he wants to say no, wants to show draco exactly how brilliant harry think he is. he wants to tell draco that he would pull all of the stars out of the sky with his bare hands if it would make him smile. but he thinks that, just maybe, that might be too heavy of a conversation to have at 3:15 in the morning. so instead, they kiss. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>they kiss, softly and thoroughly, hands resting familarily over shoulders and around waists. quietly, harry thinks that he wouldn’t mind kissing draco malfoy for the rest of his life. it’s a strange thought, but not a new one. maybe, after all of this was done and they were both comfortable in their careers, they would have that discussion. but for now, it was time to rest. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>harry pulls away first, promptly collapsing into bed and getting beneath the covers. he feels his eyes begin to droop, but he valiantly fights off the urge to sleep. he watches as draco strips off his clothes, right down to his boxers. never quite able to shake some of his pureblood tendencies, he folds them neatly and puts them on an armchair. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>as he maneuvers, harry appreciates the lithe curve of his body, and the subtle muscles in his back and shoulders. for a homebody and bookworm, draco is unexpectedly fit. last year, when harry had been going through auror training and working out excessively, draco had taken it as a challenge and began to accompany harry during all of his exercise sessions. it had also been some of the only time they got to spend together, and their innate desire to one up each other had proved to be useful in getting in an intense workout everytime. even when harry had fallen off the wagon a bit, draco had maintained his regimen.</span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“like what you see?” draco murmured, turning to smirk at harry. he looked nearly ready to collapse, and harry fought the urge to get out of bed and physically force draco beneath the sheets. “fuck, i forgot to shower,” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>harry rolled his eyes and held his hand up, focusing in for a second before sending a cleaning charm over the both of their bodies. although he was still having trouble with focusing his wandless magic, he could still do more than the average wizard. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“show off,” draco yawned, climbing into bed as harry held up the cover for him. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“you love it,” harry whispered, pulling draco close to him. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“mmm,” draco says. he curls into harry’s body, the warmth from his body enveloping both of them. “harry?” he whispers after a moment. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“yes, draco?” harry sounds irritated, but his voice remains gentle. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“thank you,” draco yawns again, his eyes closing. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“any time, draco.” harry says, throwing an arm around his waist. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“i love you, harry.” draco’s voice is slurred, and harry knows that he likely won’t stay awake long enough to hear his response. </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>“i love you too, draco.” harry murmurs. “goodnight, love.” </span>
    </p>
    <p>
      <br/>
    </p>
    <p>
      <span>as expected, draco doesn’t respond. his deep, even breaths signify that he’s already long gone, and it makes harry smile a bit, sleepily. he presses a kiss to the back of the blonde’s head, and allows his eyes to flutter shut as well. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, that's it :) </p><p>this is my first work, pls be nice to me lol. i definitely want to start posting more work on AO3 though... we'll see. </p><p>kudos, comments, ect... are greatly appreciated! </p><p>thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>